


please tell me you'll stay

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Future Fic, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei,</p><p>Kau tahu?</p><p>Tahun-tahun berlalu, dan Tokyo masihlah kota asing baginya. Tak pernah terasa familiar. Segalanya terasa terlalu lapang dan menyesakkan dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Gedung-gedungnya terlalu tinggi. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Tsukishima Kei selalu merasa sendirian di antara keramaian. Tak ada wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya, tak ada wajah-wajah yang ingin dikenalnya. Lagipula Kei selalu percaya bahwa Tokyo terlalu dingin untuk setiap hubungan yang terjalin di dalamnya. Kau bisa saja memiliki kenalan, teman, sahabat, keluarga, kekasih, yang hidup di kota yang sama—namun Tokyo takkan menjamin kau bisa bersua dengan mereka. Bahkan meskipun kalian berada di jalanan yang sama, gedung tinggi yang sama, di bawah naungan langit yang sama.</p><p>Tokyo adalah kota tanpa pertemuan.</p><p>Mungkin tempat yang tepat bagi Kei, karena ia tidak ingin ditemukan. [chapter 2, updated]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. always coming back

 

Tadashi berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu apartemennya. 

Tempat tinggal barunya mulai hari ini.

 

 

Barang bawaannya kemudian diletakkan dekat kaki: sebuah koper yang ditempeli stiker di sana-sini, kantung plastik berisi sisa keripik kentang dan biskuit cokelat, juga satu tas ransel besar yang membuat setiap sendi di kedua pundaknya merintih karena ia sudah menentengnya semenjak perjalanan panjang dari stasiun kereta terdekat. Sekian detik Tadashi hanya dapat terpaku selagi satu tangannya memijati tulang bahu yang pegal, matanya melahap seluruh pemandangan asing yang tersaji di sekitarnya, dan ada helaan napas yang lolos ketika ia menyadari, ah, lagi-lagi ia dikecewakan. Seolah udara Tokyo yang dingin ketika musim semi sekalipun belum menjadi cobaan yang cukup, apartemen ini juga agak mengkhianati harapannya.

Ia mendongak dan bisa melihat langit-langit koridor yang begitu rendah. Cat dinding nampak terkelupas di sudut-sudut bangunan, penerangan dalam koridor tak lebih dari cahaya remang-remang yang datang dari lampu berwarna kuning-malas, mengingatkan Tadashi dengan latar belakang mencekam milik sebuah film horor yang dulu pernah ditontonnya. Bahkan sisi paling kanak-kanak yang masih hidup dalam diri pemuda itu mulai merasa agak panik, membuat ia menyesal tak menanyakan sejarah yang dimiliki apartemen tua ini pada resepsionis berwajah masam di lantai dasar. Lalu Tadashi melangkah ke sisi lain koridor, mendapati pintu antar kamar yang berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter. Bunyi sebatang jarum yang jatuh di kamarnya mungkin akan terdengar bergema sampai kamar sebelah, mengingat kemungkinan bahwa apartemen sebobrok ini _pasti_ memiliki dinding yang tipis dan tidak kedap suara.

Tadashi mengerang dalam hati, menyadari bahwa hidupnya di Tokyo mungkin takkan selancar dugaannya semula.

 

 

Tetapi apa boleh buat, kan? Tokyo selalu menjadi mimpi Tadashi sejak lama. Kecintaannya pada olahraga voli bermula sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun, namun ia sudah memutuskan bahwa voli tidak akan menjadi mimpinya. Mimpinya adalah menjadi dokter hewan, menyelamatkan nyawa para binatang liar sebisa mungkin, lalu jika ia sudah memiliki cukup uang ia akan membangun tempat penampungan hewan liar di tengah-tengah kota, tempat yang menyediakan fasilitas adopsi hewan gratis untuk setiap orang yang berminat. Kini Tadashi tinggal beberapa langkah dari mimpinya; ia diterima di salah satu universitas di Tokyo sesuai jurusan yang ia minati dan tabungannya semasa sekolah cukup membantunya untuk meringankan beban kedua orangtua. Sebuah apartemen murah bukanlah cobaan berarti jika dibandingkan dengan usaha keras Tadashi sebelum ini.

Ya, di luar dugaan Tadashi, roda hidupnya berputar lewat cara yang mencengangkan. Tidak ada rintangan besar yang menghalangi lajunya. Perjalanan pemuda itu selancar keinginannya.

Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali.

 

 

 _Tidak ada penyesalan_. Yamaguchi Tadashi mengulang kata-katanya sendiri dalam hati, seakan ia lagi-lagi gagal meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang menuju destinasi yang benar. Tangannya sempat terkepal di sisi tubuh, matanya menatap karpet koridor apartemen yang berwarna gelap-mencurigakan, tenggorokannya terasa menyempit untuk sesaat. Ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Mungkin karena langit-langit yang rendah, atau mungkin ia hanya kelelahan karena Miyagi berjam-jam jauhnya dari sini. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Tadashi menekuk punggung, mencangklong tas ranselnya dan mengambil koper serta kantung plastik yang sempat terabaikan di atas lantai.

Ia sedang bingung menentukan satu dari dua pilihan, antara membereskan isi apartemennya atau mencari makan malam lebih dulu karena perutnya mulai keroncongan, ketika didengarnya suara pintu yang berderit membuka.

Betul-betul apartemen bobrok. Reaksi pertamanya adalah meringis pasrah dalam hati. Satu-satunya harapan Tadashi, yang bahkan terdengar _muluk-muluk_ sekali, hanyalah bahwa hujan badai tidak akan meruntuhkan atap ruangan dan membuat ia harus membeli lima ember untuk menadahi kebocoran. Tadashi lantas memicing ke sumber suara, batal memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu. Pemuda itu sedikit penasaran. Mungkin ia harus menyapa tetangganya sesegera mungkin sebagai bentuk sopan santun?

Tadashi menoleh.

 

 

Dan seketika saja, senyumnya memudar.

 

 

Kedua matanya terpaku saat tatapan mereka bersirobok. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah, angin awal musim semi yang terasa menusuk di tulang mulai menemukan jalan untuk menyusup ke balik pakaian. Dingin. Namun Tadashi merasa ia sedang bermimpi.

Yang kini terlintas dalam benaknya, adalah pikiran yang sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan makan malam ataupun gagasan untuk membereskan barang bawaannya sesegera mungkin. Tadashi merasa ia sedang memimpikan segala hal yang ingin ia lupakan dengan mata terbuka: tentang ingatan-ingatan muram yang terasa jauh dan pudar. Tentang telepon yang tak lagi dijawab. Tentang email yang gagal terkirim. Tentang suara yang perlahan-lahan ia lupakan. Tentang seseorang yang keberadaannya menghilang perlahan di antara deru _shinkansen_ tepat dua tahun lalu.

Tadashi membuka mulut. Ia ingin bersuara, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi alih-alih ia mundur satu langkah dengan canggung. Punggungnya terantuk dinding koridor yang terasa beku di kulit meskipun ia sedang memakai jaket tebal.

 

 

“Yamaguchi?”

 

  

* * *

 

“Tokyo?”

Mereka berjalan bersisian, menginjak sisa-sisa lapisan salju yang mulai menipis akibat temperatur yang mulai menghangat. Tadashi mengulang penjelasan Tsukishima dengan gumaman ragu, matanya melirik ke samping seakan meminta penjelasan tambahan.

“Tokyo.” Tsukishima Kei ikut mengulang, kedua tangannya terbenam dalam saku jaketnya. “Ikut dengan kedua orangtuaku. Ayah dipindahtugaskan dan… yah, apa boleh buat. Mau membantah sampai suaraku habis pun, pendapatku tidak akan didengarkan.”

Tadashi ingin tertawa ketika melihat kerutan masam di kening sahabatnya tersebut. Komentar sinis Tsukishima Kei bukanlah hal baru bagi telinganya, Tadashi merasa dirinya telah kebal dengan selera humor sang sahabat yang begitu dingin, namun ia hanya berhasil meloloskan senyum yang terasa kaku di bibir. “Begitu, ya.”

 _Begitukah?_ Sebetulnya Tadashi masih ingin bertanya banyak. Matanya berkedip dalam ketertegunan, ia lupa dengan udara dingin yang beberapa menit lalu sempat dirutukinya diam-diam. _Kenapa Tokyo? Kenapa harus sejauh itu? Kenapa kau berkata seakan-akan Tokyo tidak lebih dari kota yang bisa dicapai hanya dengan melewati satu stasiun? Hei, Tsukki. Kenapa?_ Namun pada akhirnya Tadashi cuma menggaruk sisi pipi, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa kepindahan Tsukishima mungkin merupakan kabar baik. _Tokyo_ …

“Kau yang pergi lebih dulu ya, kalau begitu.” Tadashi mengusir kesenyapan singkat itu, ganti menatap sepatunya, masih melangkah dengan hati-hati karena salju merupakan musuh permanennya tiap kali musim dingin mencapai kota. Tsukishima telah menjadi saksi dari berbagai kecerobohan Tadashi, hampir seluruhnya melibatkan kaki yang terpeleset atau sepatu yang entah mengapa bisa-bisanya terbenam dalam gundukan salju sampai-sampai sulit diangkat.

“Tokyo. Masih berminat kuliah di sana, kan?” selagi melanjutkan, Tadashi tersenyum ketika mengingat percakapan mereka dulu. _Ya, Tokyo_. Bukankah mereka pernah berencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana? Salah satu cita-cita Tadashi adalah dokter hewan, sementara Tsukishima belum bisa memutuskan antara dokter gigi atau pengacara. Mereka toh masih kelas satu. Ada dua tahun yang tersisa untuk menimbang-nimbang ulang berbagai macam kemungkinan.

“Hm.” Tsukishima menjawab, diiringi anggukan, jujur dan singkat. Tadashi mengalihkan tatapan lagi pada Tsukishima, melihat si pemuda yang mendongak tepat ketika hujan salju turun dalam serpihan-serpihan kecil. “Tokyo. Setidaknya, aku bisa lepas lebih cepat dari kebodohan Hinata dan Kageyama sebelum mereka menularkannya.”

Tadashi mendengus menahan tawa. “Yah, mungkin memang ada baiknya kau berangkat ke sana dua tahun lebih cepat dari seharusnya.” Ia mengeratkan belitan syal di leher, napasnya mengepul membentuk kabut tipis di udara.

 

 

Ada jeda yang lantas menyusul, terasa mentah dan aneh di antara mereka.

 

 

“Tanggal berapa, Tsukki?”

“Awal musim semi tahun depan. Waktu kenaikan kelas.”

“Sudah pasti?”

Tadashi bisa merasakan tatapan Tsukishima kini terarah padanya.

“…belum.” Tsukishima sedikit menunduk, dagu terbenam ditutupi syal biru tua di lehernya. “Aku masih ingin meyakinkan Ayah bahwa aku bisa tinggal sendirian di sini. Mungkin di apartemen murah, atau rumah paman dan bibiku… semacam itu.” Kali ini Tsukishima betul-betul menatapnya, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. “Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“E-Eh? Menurutku?” Tadashi tak mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu. Ia mengerjap bingung. “Mungkin—mungkin kau bisa coba… mendiskusikannya lagi?” Dengan tak yakin ia berpendapat, lalu buru-buru mengulum senyum tipis ketika menatap mata sahabatnya. “Tapi, pergi pun bukan masalah kan? Tokyo lho, Tsukki. Tokyo!”

“Yah, memang. _Tokyo_.”

“Tokyo Tower! Harajuku!”

“Akihabara.”

“Dan Shibuya. Roppongi Hills.” Tadashi mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat-ingat berbagai tempat yang sebelum ini hanya ia baca di majalah. “…uh, Tokyo Skytree, Asakusa? Ginza, lalu kafe internet yang buka 24 jam—kenapa kau malah tertawa?!”

“Siapa yang tertawa?” Pembelaan diri yang sia-sia karena Tsukishima telanjur terkekeh, sedikit menampilkan gigi-giginya ketika menyeringai untuk mengejek sahabatnya. “Aku beruntung tidak harus pergi ke sana bersamamu. Memalukan.”

“Tsukki!” Tadashi memicingkan mata untuk melemparkan tatapan paling sengit yang bisa dia usahakan, langkahnya sekarang bergegas dan tanpa sadar menjadi sedikit lebih cepat dari Tsukishima. “Selama ini aku cuma lihat dari majalah, dan kita tinggal di kota kecil sejak lahir, wajar saja kalau—w-whoa!“

Ucapannya terputus. Bahkan tak ada waktu untuk memaki ketika kakinya terpeleset di atas salju. _Kutukan_. Telah sejak lama Tadashi memberi judul untuk kecerobohannya itu; salju yang telah menipis rupanya tak menjadi pengecualian berarti. Ia limbung, kedua tangannya menggapai udara kosong dengan sia-sia—

Dan seolah memiliki refleks tubuh yang telah terbiasa dengan semua itu, Tsukishima menangkap tubuhnya pada detik yang tepat. Tadashi meringis ketika keningnya terantuk pundak si pemuda berambut pirang, kedua lengannya yang barusan sempat mencari pegangan kini refleks melingkarkan pelukan pada tubuh Tsukishima. Sahabatnya mundur akibat momentum tersebut, namun entah bagaimana caranya mereka berhasil menghindari kemungkinan yang paling merepotkan, tidak serta-merta terjatuh berdua menumbuk tanah yang keras.

Kedua lengan Tsukishima balik merengkuhnya. Tangan pemuda itu terasa dingin di punggung Tadashi, lagi-lagi karena Tsukishima lupa memakai sarung tangan seperti biasa. Namun wajah Tadashi menghangat tanpa ia inginkan.

 

 

“Kalau nanti aku pergi ke Tokyo, kau bagaimana?” Tadashi bisa mendengar cibiran dalam suara Tsukishima, dan entah ini hanya perasaannya semata, namun rengkuhan itu terasa sedikit mengerat. Tsukishima menghela napas, seolah-olah semua ini membuatnya lelah dalam sekejap. “Akan tetap seceroboh ini?”

Hening sebentar, kemudian Tadashi menyeringai, tertawa lepas ketika mendengar kepedulian tipis yang berusaha disamarkan Tsukishima sebisa mungkin. Tak ekspresif, _seperti biasa_ , dan entah mengapa Tadashi selalu _tahu_.

“Maaf, Tsukki.”

 

 

Namun Tadashi tidak beranjak. Keningnya ditekankan pada bahu Tsukishima, kedua lengannya masih memeluk ragu tubuh si pemuda berkacamata. Tsukishima tidak membantu; lengannya melingkari pundak Tadashi, tidak dilepaskan bahkan meskipun kecerobohan Tadashi telah lewat beberapa puluh detik. Salju turun dan mencair perlahan di pundaknya, sementara cahaya matahari pagi masih berjuang menembus kungkungan awan mendung tebal di langit. Tadashi mencengkeram kain jaket Tsukishima, erat-erat.

 _Tokyo_.

Tadashi mengulang kata itu di dalam kepala hingga ia kehilangan maknanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah fanfiksi Tsukkiyama pertama saya. Maafkan kalau masih OOC sana-sini, terutama di bagian Tsukishima karena menulis sebagai dia itu sulit sekali… orz omong-omong saya menggunakan alur maju-mundur dalam penceritaan, semoga bisa dimengerti dan tidak membuat bingung. Rencananya ini akan menjadi fanfiksi yang panjang, slow burn, doakan saja semoga saya sempat meng-update secara rutin, ya. Terima kasih telah membaca, kritik dan komentar akan sangat membantu! :D


	2. and i know these scars will bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo adalah kota tanpa pertemuan.
> 
> Mungkin tempat yang tepat bagi Kei, karena ia tidak ingin ditemukan.

_**I know life well enough to know you can't count on things staying around or standing still, no matter how much you want them to.** _

_(Jennifer Nifen, All The Bright Places)_

* * *

Kei menunduk. Ia mengambil sepatunya dari rak, memakai kets putih itu seraya menguap. Suara musik terdengar teredam dari balik _headphone_ -nya yang disampirkan di leher. Tadi malam ia menyelesaikan giliran kerja sambilannya pada pukul tiga pagi, kerja non-stop sejak hari sebelumnya. Dan meskipun sekarang hari telah menjelang petang, ia masih merasa tidur dua belas jam belum berhasil menyembuhkan seluruh keletihannya.

Namun ia butuh makan, karena itulah beberapa belas menit lalu ia menggerutu masam ketika menyibakkan selimut dari tubuh.

Kei meregangkan otot lengan ketika ia menegakkan punggung kembali, dan benaknya yang efisien seketika mencatat untuk menyisihkan sedikit waktu demi bersih-bersih ketika ia menyadari lantai beranda depannya mulai diselimuti debu tebal. Ini memang apartemen murahan yang sempit, kotor sejak awal kepindahannya, dan tak bisa diharapkan sama sekali. _Kei tahu_. Namun inilah apartemen paling murah yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan cepat, terletak di pusat kota dan dekat dari mana-mana sehingga ia tak perlu membuang-buang uang demi tiket kereta—maka apa posisinya untuk protes? Kei merogoh saku untuk mengambil kunci pintu depan, dan begitu ia berhadap-hadapan dengan pintu ia terdiam, seolah-olah itu merupakan ritual yang telah dipertahankannya sejak lama. Kei kemudian menghela napas. Dalam-dalam. Matanya terpejam.

Bisa didengarnya _Tokyo_ yang berdetak menyambutnya dari dunia di balik pintu. Deru kendaraan bermotor di jalan raya. Suara langkah kaki tentatif di koridor. Kayu tangga yang berderit ketika diinjak. Kemeresak daun milik pepohonan paling tinggi, yang seolah tumbuh demi mengalahkan julangan bangunan pencakar langit yang mendominasi kota…

Itu salah satu cara Kei untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia masih hidup. Terutama ketika ia lagi-lagi merasa bahwa kehidupannya telah terhenti sejak lama, beku dan mampat di titik yang tidak ia ketahui di mana tepatnya.

Kei kemudian membuka mata. Ia memakai _headphone_ besarnya di kedua telinga, memutar anak kunci di kenop pintu. Hentakan musik memudarkan jeritan kota nyaris seketika. Dalam hati ia mengulang setiap bait lirik dengan konsentrasi penuh, berpegang pada setiap kata dan kalimat yang berbaur dengan iringan gitar listrik dan dentuman drum. Itu caranya untuk mengabaikan dunia, supaya ia tak terganggu dengan suara-suara penuh keegoisan di dalam kepalanya.

Ya, hidup Kei kini beku dan mampat di titik yang sama, dan tidak ada ruang yang tersisa untuk keegoisannya. Kei harus bekerja, bekerja, bekerja, hidupnya yang sekarang adalah demi mengukirkan satu nominal tambahan di buku tabungannya. Hidupnya yang sekarang adalah berusaha bertahan, agar dinamika Tokyo tidak serta-merta melahap keberadaannya, agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa melangkah lagi, agar nanti ia dapat menyamakan ritme dengan setiap orang yang tergesa-gesa melintas di kiri-kanannya.

Dan Kei tadinya mengira hidupnya tak bisa lebih beku dari ini.

Namun tepat ketika ia mengunci pintu dan berbalik, waktu yang ia miliki seolah memutuskan untuk berhenti di detik itu juga.

Berhenti.

_Dan, bergerak mundur._

Ia membuka _headphone_ -nya dalam gerak perlahan, menyampirkannya kembali di leher. Kebiasaan itu mengakar dari lama, seolah telah mengalir bersama darah di balik kulitnya. Kei tak berkedip. Kata yang menunggu di ujung lidah Kei terasa seperti bahasa asing yang sulit dilafalkan.

"Yamaguchi?"

 

* * *

 

 

Hei,

Kau tahu?

Tahun-tahun berlalu, dan Tokyo masihlah kota asing baginya. Tak pernah terasa familiar. Segalanya terasa terlalu lapang dan menyesakkan dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Gedung-gedungnya terlalu tinggi. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Tsukishima Kei selalu merasa sendirian di antara keramaian. Tak ada wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya, tak ada wajah-wajah yang ingin dikenalnya. Lagipula Kei selalu percaya bahwa Tokyo terlalu _dingin_ untuk setiap hubungan yang terjalin di dalamnya. Kau bisa saja memiliki kenalan, teman, sahabat, keluarga, kekasih, yang hidup di kota yang sama—namun Tokyo takkan menjamin kau bisa bersua dengan mereka. Bahkan meskipun kalian berada di jalanan yang sama, gedung tinggi yang sama, di bawah naungan langit yang sama.

Tokyo adalah kota tanpa _pertemuan_.

Mungkin tempat yang tepat bagi Kei, karena ia tidak ingin ditemukan.

 

* * *

 

Kei menatap pemuda itu dengan mata tertegun. Langkahnya membeku di tempat, namun ia yakin sekali tak ada ilusi apapun yang sedang dimainkan cahaya temaram di koridor. Kei lalu maju selangkah, bibirnya terbuka seiring dorongan untuk terus mengatakan sesuatu.

 _Yamaguchi_. Dalam kesenyapan yang seketika memanjang di sana, Kei memperhatikan. Tatapannya dengan rakus melahap semua detail yang ada di hadapannya seakan-akan ia khawatir ia sedang bermimpi dan akan melupakannya ketika terbangun nanti. Rambut yang masih sama-sama berantakan; sejumput helaian yang paling keras kepala kelihatan mencuat seperti antena. Wajah berbintik yang sama. Postur kurus yang tak berubah. Dengan konyol Kei bertanya-tanya apakah Yamaguchi bertambah tinggi, apakah pemuda itu sudah tumbuh melewati Kei, karena itu pasti akan menyebalkan sekali. Namun lebih dari semua itu—

"…Yama—" Mendahului suaranya, Kei telah maju selangkah.

"Tsu—"

Tidak lebih dari itu. Kei menangkap kelebatan ekspresi gelisah pada wajah Yamaguchi Tadashi—dan Yamaguchi mendadak membuang muka, tergesa-gesa meraup barang bawaannya dari lantai dengan gerakan terburu-buru. _Koper? Tas ransel besar?_ Pengamatan Kei yang tak lebih dari beberapa detik picingan mata disela oleh suara pintu yang terbanting menutup. Ia terlambat untuk mencegah. Suara kunci yang diputar, adalah satu-satunya ucapan halo yang datang dari Yamaguchi. _Setelah sekian lama_. Kei mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam di hadapan pintu apartemen Yamaguchi, tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh seolah ia sedang bertarung dengan kejengkelan yang mulai bangkit di dalam dirinya.

Apa-apaan, yang tadi itu? _Menyedihkan._ Sulit untuk betul-betul mengakuinya namun Kei merasa terhina sekarang. Sebagian dari harga dirinya meminta Kei untuk mundur dan menunggu Yamaguchi meminta maaf lebih dulu—tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kei juga mengizinkan sebagian dari keegoisannya untuk bersuara kembali. Ia berdiri di tempat yang sama selama beberapa saat, menghela dan menghembuskan napas selagi benaknya menimbang-nimbang banyak hal.

Lengannya naik. _Mengetuk_ , bahkan sebelum logikanya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Yamaguchi."

Satu ketukan, wajahnya sedatar biasa.

"Hei. Yamaguchi." Satu ketukan lain, disusul ketukan demi ketukan lainnya, mendesak, keras, kali ini terdengar lebih menyebalkan bahkan di telinga Kei sekalipun tetapi ia tidak peduli. "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil dan—"

Suara kunci yang diputar itu terdengar lagi, menyela Kei dan kemasaman baru yang telah menunggu di ujung lidah. Deritan pintu yang perlahan dibuka terdengar lirih mendominasi kesenyapan koridor apartemen.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun berlalu, mata mereka kembali saling menatap.

 

 

 

* * *

_**You can't stop people from going away. You can't stop yourself from going away either.** _

_(Jennifer Nifen, All The Bright Places)_

* * *

 

Belakangan ibunya sibuk mempersiapkan kepindahan keluarga mereka ke Tokyo.

Barang-barang mulai dipak dalam kardus berbagai ukuran, beberapa pigura telah diturunkan dari dinding, dibungkus koran dan ditaruh dengan hati-hati di dalam kardus tahan-pecah yang belum disegel menggunakan selotip. Belum terlalu banyak barang yang dibereskan, secara teknis mereka masih memiliki tiga bulan penuh sebelum hari kepindahan, tetapi Kei seakan bisa mengendus perubahan itu di udara. Atmosfernya terasa janggal bagi Kei. Ia tidak ingin mengakui ini terang-terangan: bahwa kepindahan ini merupakan keputusan yang terlalu tiba-tiba baginya, dan bahwa Tokyo lama-kelamaan tidak terdengar sehebat yang ia perkirakan. Tokyo adalah kota yang jauh, asing, dan meskipun ia agak menanti-nanti kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Tokyo Skytree begitu tiba di sana, seluruh antisipasi tersebut tak sepadan dengan kecemasan di dalam dirinya.

Kemarin ia tanpa sengaja melemparkan kejujurannya pada sang ibu. Berkata bahwa, _jika bisa, aku ingin tinggal di sini. Miyagi._

Dan ibunya hanya tertawa, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut. Ibu berkata bahwa ia akan membicarakannya dengan Ayah, mendiskusikan segalanya sekali lagi, dan jika memungkinkan Kei bisa tinggal di salah satu rumah sanak saudara mereka di Miyagi. _Itupun, kalau memungkinkan._

_Lalu, omong-omong, kalau kau jauh dari keluarga… bukankah kau juga harus bisa mandiri, Kei?_

 

 

 

Karena itulah, alih-alih berada di kamarnya untuk menamatkan video game atau sekadar membaca majalah komik, Kei dan Yamaguchi berada di dapur rumah Tsukishima sekarang. _Memasak_ ; itulah salah satu hal penting yang berada dalam daftar teratas dari _Berbagai Keahlian Yang Harus Kau Kuasai Ketika Jauh dari Keluarga_. Setidaknya bagi ibu Kei. Maka dengan ogah-ogahan ia menyanggupi.

Dengan berat hati, tentu saja.

 _Ayolah_. Bagaimana bisa ia menguasai cara untuk memasak hanya dalam tiga bulan? Lagipula memasak merepotkan, butuh usaha besar hanya untuk menyantap makanan yang toh akan habis dalam sepuluh menit. Kei berwajah keruh ketika menatap bahan-bahan masakan yang menumpuk di konter dapur; sayuran di sana, potongan daging di sini, berbagai perkakas memasak bagai balik menatap Kei dengan pandangan menantang. Kerutan di antara kedua alisnya makin bertambah, memusuhi semua itu, walau pada akhirnya terlalu terlambat untuk melarikan diri.

Di hadapan Kei telah berjajar bahan-bahan mentah yang menunggu diolah, berikut plastik-plastik besar berisi daging yang belum dicincang. Yamaguchi kini berdiri di sampingnya, baru saja mengambil talenan dari laci dapur.

"Kare, ya." Yamaguchi terdengar bergumam selagi menggulung lengan baju seragam hingga ke siku, sementara Kei terdengar menghela napas seolah belum apa-apa semua ini sudah membuatnya letih.

Hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub dan kira-kira satu jam lalu Kei meloloskan gagasan tersebut pada Yamaguchi di jalan pulang, rahang hampir merapat dan ujung telinganya terasa menghangat. _Mau ajari memasak?_ Ia bertanya seraya satu tangannya melipat bungkus _garigari-kun_ yang telah habis. _A-aku—uh,_ okaasan _yang memintamu mengajari karena—yah… begitulah. Aku belum mau mati kelaparan ketika jauh dari orangtua. Hari ini kau lowong, kan._

Pada akhirnya kalimatnya tak diakhiri nada tanya, karena Kei tahu Yamaguchi tak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya, karena sebagian keegoisannya sudah memutuskan bahwa ia takkan _membiarkan_ Yamaguchi menolak. Lagipula Kei sudah kehabisan pilihan. Lebih baik ia mengiris nadi di lehernya sendiri, menggunakan silet paling tumpul di dunia agar penderitaannya bertahan sampai seumur hidup, dibanding harus meminta diajari oleh Sugawara yang—menurut rumor—terbiasa membuat sendiri _bento_ bekalnya setiap hari.

Yamaguchi memang tidak menolak. Yamaguchi tersenyum, mengangguk atas idenya, lalu mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke supermarket terlebih dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahan. Kei mengangkat bawang yang belum dikupas di konter dapurnya, kening masih mempertahankan kerutan. "Kare yang paling mudah dibuat," tandasnya, semi membela diri, dan ia memberi lirikan pada Yamaguchi ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. "…apa?"

Yamaguchi bahkan tak menyembunyikan ledekan itu dari sorot matanya. "Tsukki, kau tak berencana makan kare setiap hari kan, kalau kau jadi tinggal sendiri?" Lewat sekali lihat pun Kei tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya Yamaguchi membuat kare; pemuda itu sudah mulai menaruh wortel di atas talenan, mulai mengirisnya dalam potongan-potongan berketebalan sama dalam kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya. Kei membuang muka, menyembunyikan ketakjuban singkat yang sempat mampir di raut wajah.

"Makan kare setiap hari takkan membunuhku."

Keheningan yang timbul setelah pembelaannya terdengar bagai mengejek.

"…jangan tertawa, Yamaguchi."

"Siapa yang tertawa?"

"Lagipula aku masih punya kau, kan." Diraihnya satu lagi pisau dari dalam rak penyimpanan. Kei menghembuskan napas jengkel, terutama ketika ia sadar bahwa ia juga harus mulai berkontribusi terhadap masakan mereka. " _Kau_ bisa memasak."

"Tsukishima-san bilang, _kau_ yang harus bisa memasak ketika tinggal sendiri nanti." Yamaguchi berhenti memotong wortel, matanya menyipit memberi peringatan ketika ia menolehkan kepala. Kei tidak menyukai cara Yamaguchi memandangnya, seakan-akan ia sedang diomeli oleh ibu nomor duanya. "Aku tidak mau memasak untukmu tiap hari, lagipula."

"Kalau begitu, _bento_ dari _konbini_." Tak mau kalah, Kei membalas dengan wajah datar, tangannya menimang bawang seolah ia baru memungut bebatuan ganjil yang jatuh dari luar angkasa.

"Tidak sehat, kan, Tsukki!"

"Aku bisa mampir ke Sakanoshita setelah pulang klub untuk makan malam."

"Yakin?" Yamaguchi kali ini gagal mempertahankan wajah seriusnya lama-lama, ia tertawa dan fokusnya kembali pada wortel yang sedang diiris. "Berebut bakpau daging di sana rasanya seperti dipaksa ikut _Battle Royale_. Aku sih, tidak mau lagi."

Sebelum Kei bisa menciptakan ide-ide baru lagi tentang Cara Bertahan Hidup Versi Tsukishima Kei, ia disela oleh Yamaguchi Tadashi yang menghembuskan napas. Bisa dilihatnya si _pinch server_ tersenyum. Senyum ' _ah, sudahlah, apa-boleh-buat'_ yang, secara instan, membuat Kei merasa dirinya telah resmi memenangkan adu argumen mereka.

Ia mengulas senyum serupa, sedikit lebih tipis dan samar, tepat ketika wajahnya dipalingkan.

 

 

 

"Lalu setelah ini, apalagi?"

Wortel telah selesai dikupas dan dipotong. Kentang telah direbus dan dicincang, dibentuk menyerupai dadu-dadu kecil. Namun bahan makanan yang mereka miliki masih melimpah membentuk gunungan tinggi di sudut-sudut konter dapur… dan seketika Kei menyadari bahwa setelah ini mereka akan memulai sesi yang lebih merepotkan dari sebelumnya.

"Bumbu, Tsukki. Bumbunya."

"Lalu bumbu instan ini, apa?" Kei mengangkat bungkusan kecil yang belum tersentuh, sebelah alisnya naik.

"Tidak cukup kalau cuma ini." Yamaguchi mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangan Kei, kemudian sebagai gantinya ia menjejalkan sebutir besar bawang yang belum dikupas ke dalam telapak tangan Kei. "Kupas, gih."

"…Kupas?"

"Kupas." Yamaguchi menukas mudah, telah mengambil bawang merah dan mengupasnya tanpa buang-buang waktu. "Kau ingin kare-nya terasa enak, kan?"

Pada detik-detik awal Kei hanya memperhatikan Yamaguchi, pisaunya masih terasa bagai senjata api yang berbahaya ketika digenggam, padahal sebelum ini ia telah menggunakannya untuk mengupas sekaligus mencincang kentang (dengan susah payah). Kei mengerang dalam hati. Mulanya ia mengira mereka akan selesai memasak dalam lima belas menit karena bumbu instan adalah senjata pamungkas untuk segalanya, namun setengah jam telah berlalu dan mereka bahkan belum setengah jalan.

"Pakai bumbu instan juga sudah ada rasanya."

"Tapi berbeda." Sudut yang terbentuk dari senyum Yamaguchi terlihat bagai sedang meledek Kei, dan temannya itu tertawa pelan ketika melihat Kei merengut. "Pakai bawang akan lebih enak. Dan sedikit cabai. Atau kau tidak percaya dengan resepku?"

Kei hanya menggerutu tanpa suara ketika merasakan sodokan lengan Yamaguchi di rusuknya. "Resepmu?"

"Ketika kau ingin memasak sesuatu, jangan pikirkan bahan-bahan apa saja yang penting untuk masakanmu." Yamaguchi melanjutkan seraya membuang sisa-sisa kulit wortel di atas talenan. "Memasak akan lebih menyenangkan, ketika kau berpikir 'bagaimana cara menciptakan rasa yang enak di lidah'."

"Begitu, ya."

"Aku ingin supaya kau tahu caranya memasak kare yang enak." Ringan, Yamaguchi menambahkan, senyum lembut itu kembali ke wajahnya. "Aku ingin Tsukki memakan kare yang enak ketika tinggal sendiri nanti."

Ada finalitas yang tercantum dalam suara Yamaguchi, diakhiri anggukan kepala mantap seakan-akan pemuda itu menolak dibantahi lagi.

 

 

 

"Semua ini akan sia-sia kalau aku jadi berangkat, kau tahu?" Ternyata mengupas kulit bawang jauh lebih mudah, kulit terlepas tanpa perlu usaha keras. Kei membiarkan kulit bawang jatuh menodai meja dapur; diabaikannya itu, ia bisa membereskannya nanti bersama-sama Yamaguchi.

"Hm?"

"Aku belum tentu tetap di sini. Kau juga tahu itu, kan." Kei tak melirik Yamaguchi ketika berbicara, konsentrasinya tertuju penuh-penuh pada pisau di tangannya, ia tak mau mengorbankan kulit jarinya jika ia lengah barang sedetik saja. "Ayah mungkin tidak ingin merepotkan Paman dan Bibi. Dan hidup sendiri butuh biaya banyak. Untuk apa aku hidup sendiri di Miyagi, selama orangtuaku ada di Tokyo?"

Ada jeda yang timbul walau singkat. Kei bisa melihat Yamaguchi mengulas senyuman tipisnya lagi. "Betul juga."

"Dan sekolah baruku nanti pasti punya klub voli. Tidak hanya Karasuno yang punya klub voli."

"Kau benar, Tsukki."

"Dan pergi ke Tokyo tidak sama dengan mati."

"Mm."

"Kau—" Kei berdeham, berusaha menyingkirkan sekat aneh yang barusan sempat tercipta di tenggorokan. "—kau masih bisa menghubungiku. Line. Email."

Yamaguchi mengangguk lagi, kali ini dalam diam.

"Dan aku ternyata bisa mengupas bawang. _Kalaupun_ aku jadi tinggal sendiri, aku tidak akan mati kehabisan darah karena tak sengaja memotong jari sendiri."

"…pffft."

"Diamlah, Yama—"

Ia yakin Yamaguchi barusan tertawa. _Kei yakin_. Namun ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Yamaguchi terdiam. Pisau membeku di tangan, tatapan Yamaguchi termangu menatap bawang yang belum selesai dikupas. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat butir-butir air mata mengaliri pipi si pemuda, perlahan, menitik satu persatu dalam keheningan. Sesaat Kei kehilangan kata-kata. Kedua alisnya bertaut, ia menyadari ia terlalu panik untuk buka suara. "Yamaguchi?"

"A-ah…" Yamaguchi mengerjapkan mata saat sisa-sisa tawa memudar dari bibirnya, kelihatan bingung seakan-akan ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Keheningan menyusul, kedua tangan Kei hanya bisa menggantung di sisi tubuh. Pisau terbengkalai di konter dapur. Ada satu lagi 'Yamaguchi?' yang urung dikatakannya; lidah Kei telanjur kelu.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, Tsukki!" Terburu-buru Yamaguchi menggelengkan kepala, telunjuknya menyeka air mata yang menggantung di ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, namun kali ini Kei tak yakin apa maksud dari tawa tersebut. "Bawang." Itu pembelaan yang aneh, Kei butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk mencerna bahwa Yamaguchi tak sedang betul-betul menangis. "Tadi aku tak sengaja menggosok mataku. Bawangnya—"

Kalimat itu putus karena isakan. Yamaguchi meloloskan kekehan lagi, makin tertunduk sementara jemarinya menyeka sisa-sisa air mata dari wajah. _Menyedihkan_. Kalau semua ini tidak lebih dari pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa tahun lalu, Kei mungkin takkan ragu-ragu melisankan ejekan tersebut pada Yamaguchi. Namun mereka kini berdiri bersisian, dua orang yang telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Kei bisa dengan mudah membaca ekspresi Yamaguchi lewat sekali lihat. Dari cara bibir Yamaguchi yang merapat, cara matanya berkaca-kaca, juga kerut-kerut yang terbentuk di sekitar mulutnya, Kei bisa tahu bahwa ada gelombang emosi pekat yang tertahan dalam diri si pemuda. _Bawang?_ Yang benar saja, betapa itu merupakan alasan yang konyol.

Kei Tsukishima mengangkat lengan, ujung ibu jarinya menyeka air mata yang membutir di sudut mata Yamaguchi. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain berpura-pura bahwa semua ini memang karena bawang semata. _Bukannya aku sebegitunya ingin pergi dari Miyagi_. Apa Yamaguchi ingin mendengar itu darinya? Tapi bukankah itu takkan mengubah apapun?

Bisa dirasakannya sedikit tusukan rasa panas di belakang mata, dan Kei memberi delikan samar pada bawang yang baru dipotong separuh di atas meja dapur.

 _Karena bawang_ , ia menyimpulkan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pertama-tama, terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca dan memberi komentar/kudo pada fanfiction ini. Maaf chapter 2-nya panjang sekali, saya nyadar kok deskripnya panjang-panjang, tapi itu memang untuk 'pensuasanaan'/ introduksi cerita *halah*, jadi harap maklum ya. Dan untuk chapter 3 ke depan tentu akan lebih banyak interaksi Tsukkiyama-nya, doakan semoga saya bisa terus update secara rutin ya :") ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, btw, terima kasih dan salam kenal juga untuk author-author lain di fandom ini!


End file.
